SilkWings
SILKWINGS Physical Traits: SilkWings have two pairs of wings, one pair smaller than the other, with membranes that have rounded edges. While Pyrrhian dragons have bat-like wings, SilkWings have insect-like wings, which can be compared to butterfly wings in design and shape as well as appearing to be translucent. Their wings also have spots on their inner membranes. The bigger pair of wings appears to have four or five digits that the membrane is stretched between. The smaller pair of wings attach in front of the larger pair, in the armpit area, and have two or three digits. According to Tui on the Wings of Fire Forums, SilkWings' wings are just as strong as any dragon's wings.[2]SilkWings appear to have plated scales and have small spines running down their back, to the tip of their tail. Their scales appear to be somewhat iridescent, similar to NightWing scales. They have long and slim bodies, similar to RainWings. Their horns are curved, almost RainWing-like in shape, but much thinner. There is also a set of antennae on the brow, just above the eyes. The ridge above their eyes runs over their horns, giving SilkWings a plated appearance. SilkWings can be any color except black, such as olive green, aquamarine, lavender, indigo, amber, orange, dark purple, and red. Most SilkWings seem to have iridescent scales. The wing membranes appear to be different colors too, as well as certain segments between the digits being a different color than the rest of the wing. The wings seem to resemble certain species of butterfly, as Blue's wings look like a blue morpho butterfly. Tui has said that the SilkWings could be named after different species of butterflies, and this has since been confirmed. (via: SilkWing Wiki Page ) Abilities: SilkWings above the age of six years old can fly and shoot silk from their wrists. They can also use their antennae to sense vibrations in the air and, like the HiveWings, can predict the weather. A rare subset of the former power is "flamesilk." The SilkWing can shoot different types of fiery silk from their wrists in the same way other normal SilkWings shoot regular silk. The normal type can emit bright light and can burn through objects, making creating glass possible for HiveWings and SilkWings. Other types, as mentioned by Admiral, include sticky silk, and solid silk, for building webs. In The Hive Queen, Blue slips Cricket some flamesilk for warmth, and it, courtesy to Blue practicing, did not burn her scales. Luna, Admiral, Blue, and 3 other females and 6 other male SilkWings have this ability. Their names are: Danaid, Fritillary, Xenica, Pierid, Festoon, Clubtail, Whitespeck, and Heliconian. (via: SilkWing Wiki Page ) Names: SilkWings are mostly named after different species of butterfly and moth, although a few have been named after species of dragonfly. They have also been known to be named after colors, like Blue and Orange. Since it was confirmed SilkWings were also based off of beetles and spiders, it is possible that some future SilkWing characters could be named after those species as well. (via: SilkWing Wiki Page ) Other: SilkWings are currently ruled by HiveWings, having much fewer privledges then them. Usually all SilkWings will work for HiveWings, or in constructions and other types of labor. Unlike the books, they may choose who they marry and have dragonets with. They have much more freedom in this universe, though are still 2nd class.